Keroro
Summary Keroro is a sergeant of the Keron Army army of Planet Keron, and the leader of the Keroro Platoon (ARMPIT Platoon in the Funimation dub). His self-introduction at this time is The Gamma Planetary System, the 58th Planet, Space Invasion Army Special Tactics Platoon Leader, Sergeant Keroro. Keroro's hobbies include reading manga and watching television. Among his favorite animes and mangas are Baron Frog, Captain Geroro, Captain Gerlock and, of course, Gundam or Gunpla. Aside from that, he also likes internet surfing (he operates his own home page, named Poetry and Violence: The Sergeant's Room). However, above everything else, he is especially enthusiastic about the creation and compilation of Gunpla (Gundam plastic models), possessing numerous models in his room and a gunpla display room in the secret base. Curiously, in the anime, various models of racing cars can be seen among his plastic model collection. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Unknown | 5-B | Unknown, likely 5-B Name: Keroro, Sergeant Keroro Origin: Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunso) Gender: Male Age: 10,500 Classification: Keronian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Energy Projection, 4th wall breaking, Toon Force, Creation with the Kero ball. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Strong enough to slap foes across the room into walls. His Kinkin Keronpa and beams can destroy entire rooms, and the more moist and hydrated he becomes, the higher his power rises.) | Unknown, but higher (As Super Keroro, his stats become higher than normal but at an unknown level.) | Planet level (His platoon's mechs when fully assembled have taken on planet busting monsters and enemies.) | Unknown, likely Planet level (The Kero Ball has been stated multiple times to have a planet busting button on it, however it has not yet been used.) Speed: FTL (Able to fight enemies, pilot machines and react to high-speed lasers that travel at light speed.) | FTL+ (While Super Keroro's stats are unknown, it has been stated he can move 4 times faster than normal.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Smashed the Platoon alarm with a 100 ton hammer.) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can slap his foes across the room into walls and destroy rooms with beams and energy balls) | Unknown, but higher Durability: Unknown (Keroro's durability is hard to pinpoint as he uses toonforce squash and stretch physics for most of the times he gets hurt. He has been shown to be hurt by very simple things, but has also survived being completely flattened from under several tons of force, and blasted by other powerful beams from enemies.) Stamina: Average, but increases the more hydrated and moist he becomes. Range: Standard Melee Range, Several meters with beams. | Unknown, likely Planet level (The Kero Ball has a planet destroying button.) Standard Equipment: (Keroro's primary weapon is the Kero ball which possessed all the following features. It has been stated the Kero Ball can do ANYTHING, but this is likely just an NLF. The following functions are the only ones we've seen or heard about so far.) * Electricity: Can shock the user. * Realization: This button materializes anything the holder can think of. * Capture: This button captures everyone nearby. * Anti-Gravity: Can make the user levitate. * Planet Destruction: Hasn't been used yet, but since all the other functions work like they say, it's safe to assume this one works as well. * Overload: The Kero Ball can be overloaded by pressing the overload button repeatedly. The results of this are completely random. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Keroro is EXTREMELY lazy and would rather spend the day reading manga and watching anime than taking over the world. While he can pack a punch, Keroro is not proficient in combat and has to improvise in battle. Keroro is extremely dumb, he scored the winning point in a soccer game for the other team by using his hands and punching it in the wrong goal. He also compulsively slips on any banana peel he can find. The writers and narrator often forget the kero ball even exists, leading him to not having it at many times when it would be useful. However they do remember it occasionally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kinkin Keronpa: A large pink energy sphere that does a Spirit Bomb type blast. Key: Base | Super Keroro | Platoon Mechs | With Kero Ball Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Characters Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Leaders Category:Amphibians Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Military Characters Category:Mecha Category:Sunrise Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5